Kimi Ga Shine Bangai-hen: Seizon Shima
Kimi Ga Shine Bangai-hen ~Seizon Shima~ (キミガシネ番外編　～生存島～, lit. You Die Extra Edition ~Survival Island~) is a sub-scenario (spin-off) project to Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game. Translated as Your Time To Shine: Island Existence in English by vgperson. In celebration of Chapter 2, Part 2's release, Nankidai organized a kind of stretch-goal on Twitter. If 2000 people retweeted his tweet he'd create and release a playable "sub-scenario." The goal was reached in 20 minutes, so the go-ahead was confirmed. The first peek of the game was shown in the monthly livestream show Nankidai co-hosts, produced by RPG Atsumāru in September. Eventually, all 12 participants will be playable characters. It is recommended that the first two chapter of Kimigashine is played first as characters and spoilers for that game appear in Seizon Shima. The first test version of the game was released on December 20, 2019 with the first playable character as Kazumi Mishima. A Hard Mode was added on December 25. Once you clear it, you receive an extra comment from the participant you became closest too. Plot 12 people wake up on a deserted island with no idea of how they got there. They get told by the Island Master, Sue Miley, that they're on Isle of Memories and they must survive there for 30 days before they can be released. With no other choice, the 12 agree to cooperate with each other, build shelter, forage, and fight monsters while getting to know one another. Gameplay Playable character routes 12 Of the participants from Kimigashine's main game will be available to play as a point of view (POV) character. Currently, the only ones available are: *'Kazumi Mishima' - Released on December 20, 2019. Job assignments *Craft **Earns points for the Base. **If it's built a number of times the Base can be expanded. **Occasionally food can be found by a character that will restore their Hunger by one stage. *Forage **Can obtain either "Material," "Food," or "Money." **This assignment has the highest probability of injury. *Train **Increases a character's "Fighting" ability. *Rest **Will recover a character's physical health by one level, or sometimes by two levels. Physical health Physical health is distinguished in three levels and is visualized through the color of the characters' face icons. They go from blue → yellow → red. If the character is injured in the red state, the character will die. If you assign a yellow or red character to "Rest" they will recover. Mng-f0-1.png|Healthy Mng-f0-2.png|One damage Mng-f0-3.png|Two damage Hunger Hunger can be distinguished into five levels by the little emoticon in the upper left corner of each character's icon. The emoticon's four living stages are pink → yellow → green → purple. Then turn into a white skull when they die. If the character is not fed by the purple emoticon, regardless of physical health, their health will degrade and they will starve to death and die. File:Mng-hara1.png|Full File:Mng-hara2.png|Fine File:Mng-hara3.png|Hungry File:Mng-hara4.png|Starving File:Mng-hara5.png|Dead Events Base expansion The base has a total of five expansion levels. In order to expand the Base, it's necessary to collect "Materials" and build with them using the "Craft" assignment. An expansion becomes available once a ☆ (star symbol) appears on the right side of the screen. Weapons production Armor production ※The armor breaks after one hit from an enemy. Facility production ※Bed and Medicine Station are only available at Base stage 3 or higher. Life Shard Whenever someone dies a ball of light appears and floats away off-screen. Then a "Life Shard" ( ) becomes available once a ◇ (diamond symbol) appears on the right side of the screen. Giving a shard to a living person raises the favorability between them and the POV player. However, using shards repeatedly on the same person weakens its strength. Depending on what the participant was doing at the time of their death, they get a different reaction from one of the survivors. If multiple participants die at once, the one who mourns them is the POV player. A character can die from: *Death during Crafting. *Death during Foraging. *Death during Training. *Death during an enemy attack. *Death through starvation. *Death from opening a bomb when they're already in the red. Once they're dead, they turn red and fade away leaving a ball of light in their place which floats away. Immediately after, the person mourning them forgets the dead person existed. Although, some do have a lingering feeling of uneasiness and confusion. If the POV player dies, that's an automatic game over. Fondness Events Fondness Events are interactions the POV player has with the other 11 participants. There are three Events for each of them. *The favorability with a character increases by 2 when the POV player does the same job assignment as another character. (e.g. Mishima and Gin both "Forage.") *Using a Life Shard raises the Fondness by 10 the first time, 6 if used again, then 3 any time after. *The Fondness can go down by 1 when the Hunger goes from green emoticon to purple. An Event occurs when someone's Fondness reaches certain thresholds: 10, 25, and 40. A Fondness Event is available to view when a ❤ (heart symbol) appears on the right side of the screen. If multiple people have a scene available, one is randomly chosen. After the scene, the character's Crafting and Foraging raise by 5, and their Fighting raises by 10. If you beat the game in Hard mode, there's an extra message from the character who has the highest Fondness with the player. There are three kinds of messages depending on how much the player invested in raising favorability: Negative number Fondness, 65 or less Fondness, and 66 or more Fondness. The last type also includes a gift item from one of the characters. Castaway Events *Mishima Edition: Events Tia Safalin appears Tia Safalin appears on Day 3 to offer items. After that, up until Day 30, she appears randomly with the prices raised each time. She stops appearing after Day 31. *Set of 20 Materials - Price: 2500~ *Nibblins (food) - Price: 2500~ *Base 100P - Price: 9800~ *Fuel - Price: 20000~ **Fuel is only available on Day 28 if certain conditions are met following the 5th Castaway Event (the third one meeting Jin). Other events Other events randomly occur during gameplay. *Tree branch - Sometimes a tree branch visibly washes ashore. Collecting them gets extra Material. *Mysterious box - One of the other characters will find a mysterious box. The box can contain Material, money, or food. However, it can also be an explosive and damage the physical health of the character who found it by one level. *Mysterious berries - One of the characters will find mysterious berries. If it's delicious it will increase the character's overall abilities (stats). If it's poor, it will decrease the character's overall abilities. *Invite - Sometimes a character will invite the POV player for a walk. This increases the relationship's favorability. Characters Trivia thumb|Joe's gift to Sara. *The Hard Mode reward from Joe is likely the same cat keychain he gives Sara in chapter 1 of the official manga, which is also written by Nankidai. *Keiji's Hard Mode reward of "appetizers" is called "otsumami" (おつまみ) in Japanese. They are like a meal's opening snacks, often eaten with beer or other alcohol and can be store-bought. *The food Safalin sells is a pun on her name. **In vgperson's English translation they're called "Nibblins." A portmanteau of "nibbles" and "Safa-''lin''." **In the original Japanese they're called "Hannacookie" ( ). A portmanteau of her Japanaese name "Hanna-ki" and "cookie." References External links *NicoNico game page *English game translation Category:Media